Into the vents
by JayandNya4evr
Summary: Natsu and Lucy are science buddies in class. But when Natsu goes into the vents, and Lucy get's curious, what does she find out what Natsu is hiding? And what will happen if it get's out? Read and find out! NaLu


**Hey guys! Just thought this up when listening to music and I was like: I just have to write this story! XD So here you go!**

_Lucy POV_

_Gosh! It is just so stuffy in here! I thought to myself. Why did I have to follow that pink headed freak into the vents?! _Well I guess it started like this…

"Alright class, open your textbooks to page 123 and read I silently to page 140. Then complete questions 1-10 on the side bar in your notebooks." Mrs. Vallery said. Various moans and groans could fill the room as well as one "I'd rather be dead." For one thing, I didn't really mind. We have to lean it don't we? Now with Natsu, he was the most annoying science buddy ever. All he would ever do is complain on how boring it is or talk about what he ate for breakfast. He also kept pestering me about who I like. But why should I tell him? I hate him so there! I'd only share that with Levy, but she is nice enough to not ask.

Anyway, during science, Natsu was messing with the chemicals we were using after that reading and 'accidentally' spilt it.

"Umm, teacher, our stuff spilt. What do we do?" he asked.

"Natsu, go get a paper towel from the back and Lucy, pick up the book and your papers so they do not get wet." She said and we did as told.

Why did Natsu do that? All we gained was extra labor. We it was cleaned up he gave me a cheeky smile. I was scared because he always had bad plans that either involved explosives or fire. 10 minutes later, the whole classroom reeked of strong chemicals. "Oh no, those chemicals caused this! Kids stay in the hallway while I get the janitor to clean this up." Mrs. Vallery said and the kids piled out of the classroom as if there was poison in there. Natsu grabbed my wrist and ran out.

"Hey, Natsu-eek!" I shouted as he yanked me out of the stench whole.

"Later Luce, maybe see you tomorrow if I don't get detention!" he said saluting as he ran down the hall with that familiar smile of his and the last I saw him was as he entered the school vents at the end of the hall. I didn't really want to explain where Natsu went to the teacher and I didn't really want to go back to class. So when no one was looking I raced down the hall after him. I came up to the vent. The grate knocked down. I looked behind me once more, took a deep breath, and entered the vent. It was just big enough for me to crawl in but my chest was a bit too tight. I was breathing heavily because it was so crammed in there. Gosh! How did he do this?!

Then it branched off into three paths. One to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. Which one did he go down. Then down the left path, I heard, "Hey, finally you made it flame brain!" "Shut it Ice princess! You know the chemicals don't react for 10 minutes and that's all the time I got!"  
"Well you're girlfriend has been waiting." "Lisanna isn't my girlfriend, idiot!"

I guess that is the way he went. As I headed left, the voices got bigger and louder.

"So how did you escape that Drama Queen?" "Lucy isn't a Drama Queen, 'kay? So let's just get down to business."

_Hey! Did that guy just call me a Drama Queen?! _

"Ok then. Give it to me. I don't want you to get caught with that. Knowing you, slanty eyes, you'll mess it all up." "What did you say stripper?!"

_Are they smuggling drugs?!_

"You know Queen Bee doesn't like to wait." "Yeah I know. But I don't like doing this. I think it is illegal." "Shut it Dragneel, you got yourself into this and if you don't, you know what'll happen to all of us."

This time that guy's voice sounded a bit scared.

Then I saw light. The grate was knocked down and I could see Natsu talking with another guy. I recognize him…he is Gray Fullblaster. So called Natsu's frienemy (Friend/enemy.) I lean in to get a better look, but then my hand slips and I fall out of the shaft and right onto the table between them.

"What the heck?! Do you think she heard?" Gray said.

"Let's not take the chance. Knock her out." Natsu said.

The last thing I saw was Natsu's face as gray knocked me out.

_Natsu POV_

"Natsu, pick her up. We'll take her to Queen Bee so we can brain wash her of this." Gray said.

I picked her up and the smell of vanilla and apple spice filled my nose. It was…pleasant…ok, I think it is an amazing smell and right there I almost fell over with how great it was! Anyway, get your head back! I told myself as we made our way into Queen Bee's court room. "Hault! Who goes there!?" the guard asked us.

"Icicle and Salamander." Gray said. Our code names that Queen Bee gave us. Unchangeable by the way. The guard opened the gates and we entered. "Who is that?" he asked.

"A nobody. She might have overheard some stuff so we are here to brain wash her." Gray said. The guard nodded and we went into Queen Bee's drinking room.

"Welcome Icicle and Salamander, give me the loot." Queen Bee said. Why did we even let her boss us around? Oh yeah, cause last time Elfman did, he was almost beaten to death then brainwashed. Also the hurt his girlfriend to just torture him and also brainwash her.

"Here it is." Gray said and handed her the alcohol. She was a massive drinker. I know she is to be addressed as Queen Bee, but to me, she is still the timid girl in 3rd grade who had no friends and people hated her for her strange personality. This girl grew up and turned into a drinker. She is Cana.

**The end for now! R&R!**


End file.
